fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Kidd
Appearance Hair: His hair is a shaggy brown with gold highlights stuck in every now and then. Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Height: 5’ 3” Weight: 100 lbs Clothing: He wears a black, sleeveless shirt even though he doesn’t have many muscles to show off and black breeches. He also has a red scarf that he wears around his neck. Even if it's hot he wears it. (He's worn it to bits. Roark gave it to him...) He has a dark brown cloak around his shoulders when he's "working", hood up. He has dark brown gloves, given to him by Roark and matching boots. All in all, he’s a very plain thief. Other: “Lucky” for him, his brand is right on his cheek. He usually hides it with a bandage of some sort. If someone sees it, he says it’s a tattoo his father gave him. It’s covered with scratches that look a bit like fingernail marks. Personal Personality Jesse strives to be like Roark and often imitates his personality. He doesn’t, however, have the swordsman’s temper. He’s pretty cool, levelheaded, but can tend to be a bit over-excited about things. He’s an excellent thief and can sneak into even the smallest of places with ease. He’s rarely caught. There are times where he can be timid and quiet, but the more he sees Roark, the more he tries to become like him. He’s horribly ashamed of his brand. Several people in Nocturne know about it, but even so he’s wary and it’s very difficult to earn his trust. Quotes “I didn’t do nothin’!” “Now you see me; now you don’t!” “It’s just a mark…you know. It can’t mean anything too bad, can it?” Family/Friend Father: Unnamed- He refuses to remember his father. He was a cruel man, often drunk and probably a bit insane. If the two never saw each other ever again, neither would care. Savior: Roark- Jesse idolizes the man to no end. He’s forever grateful for saving him and would do anything to be like him. The two have a sweet older brother/younger brother relationship almost. History His father always saw him as a curse and was cruel to him even at an early age. He never speaks much of him anymore and his Brand is a sensitive subject for him as well. He only confided with Roark that he did try to rid himself of the mark once or twice because he actually believed it was a curse. Jesse was Roark’s first recruit. He took the boy “off of his father’s hands” and promised poor Jesse a better life. Everyone in Nocturne started to call him Zero after he robbed several members of the guild blind without them knowing. Of course he had to return the items, but he became the official “supplier” for the guild whenever money was tight. RP History Excalibur's Requiem Soldier's of the Starry Skies Supports Bianca © HeartOfPinkSol Ruki © Windwarrior234 Estefan © DRTJR Kazzak © Bamf Chrys © Wyvernlord_Firion Copyrights OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)